


At the Funeral

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Moriarty Won [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Movie: A Game of Shadows, Slavery, post Game of Shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Shadows. AU. Moriarty won. The Holmes's funeral looks much different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Funeral

_Mycroft, your coat is dirty, really, in your age and position, going out from home in this state! What a shame!_

_Mrs. Watson, your make-up is falling._

_Mrs. Hudson, you should have taken more handkerchiefs._

_Lestrade, for stars' sake men, calm down!_

_Boys, as always can't manage standing one minute in the same place._

_Watson, you..._

The funeral of the great Sherlock Holmes was a an extraordinary event. It seems that the whole London wanted to pay gratitude for the dead detective. Most of places were taken and all people were concentrated on the priest's speech. Nobody noticed as a lonely old man came out from the church and unhurriedly went in direction of a hidden cap.

"I hope you finished your business here." said an elder gentleman from inside the carriage.

"And what do you think?" Sherlock Holmes answered and started removing a false beard, big glasses and other parts of his wardrobe.

"Pay attention to your tong, Holmes." Moriarty threatened, while pulling cap's curtains more closely. "You have no idea, what measures I had to use to come back here. I'm still being observed."

_Empty wallet isn't a good thing, is it?_ Sherlock thought, when the cap moved silently through London's streets.

"Don't worry, Professor. I haven't contacted with anyone, nor - been recognized."

"Of course not, if you had, there would have been a double funeral."

Sherlock wanted to add his comment, but one look at Moriarty's emotionless face, quickly changed his mind. He signed.

He should have been dead. They both, should have. Why? Because, the detective wanted to live? Because, the world without the great hero would have not survived? Because... because, your death would hurt Watson and you didn't want that.

He suffers now. What good did you bring Holmes?

The Professor was more than furious after loosing his whole treasure. All options were telling Sherlock that he wouldn't leave the balcony alive. And with his death, nothing would protect Watsons against Moriarty's revenge.

With great difficulty, Holmes managed to persuade the mastermind to stop and the deal was made. For time being - Watson and his wife were safe and he could keep an eye on Moriarty's small kingdom. Sherlock tried not to think about the price, which he was paying.

"What now, Professor?"

"C. A. M. Devil."

"Really? When? By the way, hasn't this title been reserved for you?"

"I see, that we will have to work on your behaviour again, my dear Holmes. I recall that the last time was rather painful."

"How could I work you, if I was broken?" he returned calmly.

Professor just rolled his eyes. They both knew, that words were detective's last weapon against him. No matetr teh circumstances, wishing to completely control Holmes was to much.

"Charles Augustus Milverton (I'm surprised that you haven't heard of him yet.). He likes to... collect things."

"A very shameful letters from rich lords and duchess, perhaps?"

"Indeed. You must know from your experience, that high classes would do everything to stop them falling in wrong hands or worse - publication in one of gazettes. Some time ago, I helped him with a one case."

"And he didn't pay?"

"There was no need for that. We had an agreement, that the debt would be returned later." after a moment Moriarty added. "I sent him a message week ago and Milverton refused to answer on it."

"I presume that you have some great plans for him."

"No, but you have. I'm just a simple professor of mathematics. Why would I try to contact someone with so improper reputation?" he explained to the detective. "Thanks to your action in Switzerland, I need to rebuild my position. Mr. Milverton will serve as an example. Moran will accompany you. Everywhere. If I heard that he lost you for a mere second, our deal would be cancelled and before you would get to your doctor, be sure that I will reach him first."

"Yes, Professor."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. They had just glared at each other, or rather Holmes tried. The mention of Watson brought back a horrible feeling in his stomach. He already lost Irene. He wouldn't allow the same fate for his friend.

"I think, you'll enjoy destroying him." Moriarty said. "You will soon admit, that the world will be a much safer place without him."

_A fly in the web. Pity, that I'm not the spider._

_Stop sulking! You are the Sherlock Holmes. I have never given up so easily. He see you as a broken man. Use it and strike when needed._

As if sensing, his companion's thoughts, Moriarty's mouth changed in a half smile. Maybe even, quite enjoying the coming challenge.

"We're reaching our destination. Would you like some tea before the supper, Mr. Holmes?

"With pleasure, Professor." Holmes answer with the same mysterious smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am a green writer and english is not my native language.
> 
> Reviews are welcome :) and thank you for reading  
> (DID JUST FOR FUN)


End file.
